LethargicIdler
- Talk= - Symbolic= }} |-| God Tier▼= - No Hood= }} |caption = A quote from your Troll goes here }} Introduction >Don't fall asleep trying to be the lazy troll. ....huh? Oh....you almost failed and fell asleep. You're Ninda Phegor. >Interests. Quick, before you fall asleep. ....yeah yeah got it. Well, SLEEPING is certainly an interest of yours. LAZING ABOUT and doing nothing is really your FAVORITE. You use the ChairKind abstratus. That was you can just take it out and sit down for a bit. Maybe have a little nap...it's also lovely for bashing enemies. For your fetch modus, you use the Nap modus. Each item has a time, longer times for bigger objects. To retrieve an item you must sleep for exactly that long. Not only does retrieving things take ages, but you tend to oversleep. One of your TALENTS is sitting so STILL THAT INSECTS LAND ON YOU. You like them. You like the BUTTERFLIES and such. Honestly, it was good PRACTICE for the CONSORTS in your session. You want to know, can you go to bed now? Personality Write something about your Troll's personality here. Biography Ninda is engaged in moiraillegiance with Ira Nomatan. She supports and protects Ninda, and Ninda helps calm her down. People think of them as the perfect moirails, and they can't help but agree. . Your ancestor was the Stenographer. She was chosen to work in the highest court in Oclarvis, writing everything down. She was an assistant of the Adjudicator and an avid peacekeeper. You think she was alright. She didn't have a huge impact on Oclravican history, but you figure you won't either. It's alright. Laziness makes one very unproductive. Session As the Maid of Void, Ninda protect others with nothingness. She can mask others, hiding them away in a cloak of darkness and void. Ninda is actually rather proud of her god tier title. She is a powerful ally to her teammates, and she loves the raw power of her role. Being the Maid of Void ''feels ''right, although using her powers tends to make Ninda very, very....sleepy.... The Land of Tunnels and Dyes is a dusty planet, the surface covered in mountains. Shrubbery hangs around the bases of the mountains, mostly a dull green. The mountains themselves are full of crossing, intersecting tunnels that the black butterfly consorts live in. In order to challenge the denizen Bran, she has to unlock a huge door at the center of the biggest mountain. In order to do this, the consorts have told her that she needs to make a dye for every color of the rainbow. Bran took away all the dyes that were in LoTaD when he holed away, so it may be a challenge. But Ninda supposes that is the point. Trivia *Idiot creator can't recall the reasons for Ninda's names. Sorry. *LethargicIdler refers to Phegor's lazy nature, and constant state of sleepiness. *Ninda is based on the Christian sin of sloth. *Bran is based on Bran the Blessed, a Welsh giant and king. Gallery Pictures of your Troll go here. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Red Blood Category:Not Super Session Category:Totally Not Superman